Sarah Scott
by charly amethyst rios
Summary: Las vidas de los hijos de los dioses del inframundo no son más normales que las de los meztizos normales, y esta hija de moro no es la excepcion


**Disclaimer: los personajes de este One-shot (en su mayoria), pertenecen a Rick Riordan y a la mitología Griega, yo solo jugué un poco con los dioses y con mis OC**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa del Reto "Limpiando el ático de los retos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo", tomando en cuenta_ _el Reto temático de Febrero: "Los hijos del Inframundo"_

* * *

-Sarah estoy asustada-dijo abrazándome Karah

-no tienes que sentir miedo, nuestro padre nos ha traído aquí-le dije con total seguridad

Sarah y Karah las gemelas oráculo, como odiaba ese sobrenombre en especial por que hacían sentir mal a Karah. Nuestro padre, moro, nos concedió el "don" de ver el destino, poco tiempo después de que cumplimos cuatro años. Karah veía todo lo bueno que le pasaba a la gente a su alrededor, por lo cual su actitud era un poco miedosa, ver como toda la gente era feliz y no saber su destino la ponía nerviosa. Por otra parte a mí me tocó la parte de "condenación inminente", veía todo lo malo que le podría pasar a la gente que me rodeara, incluso podía a llegar a ver cosas malas que podrían pasarme aunque no muy claramente, ver tanta tristeza, tanto sufrimiento, solo lograba que me sintiera agradecida por que mis seres queridos estaban a salvo.

-¿Y cómo estas tan segura?-me pregunto- este lugar no me gusta, además no puedo ver nada que tenga que ver con nosotras

-tienes razón pero, recuerdas cuando mama nos leyó las cartas

Mamá fue una gran adivina que decidió quedarse en el peor lugar para su oficio, a pesar de que ella ganaba lo suficiente (claro que sus únicos clientes eran turistas o adolescentes rebeldes) ella decidió dejar su negocio cuando nacimos. Pero a pesar de eso, ella siempre nos decía nuestra suerte un día antes de nuestro cumpleaños. Ya sea leer la mano, el tarot o ver en la bola de cristal, farsas para atraer turistas o gente tonta, pero mi madre había recibido la bendición de Moro, de echo fueron dos.

-Si, dijo que la familia se reuniría. Pero tu dijiste que…

-Se lo que dije, pero por lo general mama nunca se equivoca-trate de calmarla-además no tenemos que preocuparnos de nada, excepto de esa visión que tuvimos apenas

Una visión en la que algo mataba a nuestra madre, eso es lo que karah vio y lo que le dije que había visto, pero la realidad es que alguna de las dos la había matado pero no quería que pensara que fue ella.

-Chicas, disculpen por haberlas traído a este lugar-dijo una voz, era nuestro padre moro- tenía que hacer esto ahora.

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente tres años desde que karah había obtenido la maldición de Aquiles, Moro nos advirtió que nuestro don nos podía llegar a causar problemas con Zeus y nos pidió que nadáramos en el rió estigio. Yo no lo hice, y no me arrepiento. Ahora teníamos quince años, mi madre había predijo que haría un viaje, y yo sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Qué es esto?-dije viendo una bolsa que había aparecido en mi cama

Era muy pequeña, pero cuando la revise vi que era más grande por dentro de lo que aparentaba por fuera

"Solo tú y nadie más que tu es capaz de manejar tu destino" decía una nota. Me dirigí a mi armario tome una mochila y guarde un poco de ropa, vestidos en realidad, y la bolsa.

-¿Ya despertaste?- entro a mi cuarto Karah-mama quiere que bajes a ayudarme a hacer el desayuno

Su carácter de chica tímida y nerviosa había cambiado durante este tiempo. Ahora era una chica fría y distante, ya no convivía conmigo como antes. Ahora dormíamos en cuartos separados y eso a mí me molestaba, aunque nunca se lo decía

-En un momento bajo-le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

-Está bien no tardes-dijo- por cierto, feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias Karah-le dije y cuando corrí a abrazarla ella me rechazo

-Como sea, por cierto suerte en tu viaje-dijo y salió de la habitación

-Gracias- dije y termine de empacar

Hoy en la noche me iría de la casa, un intento desesperado de cambiar mi destino, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

* * *

Desde que deje Coventry, viaje por toda Europa. Moro había permitido que tuviera visiones que me ayudarían a evitar problemas, como esta en la que tenía que esta señora me salvaba de ahogarme.

-Gracias, por cierto ¿tu nombre es Casandra?-le pregunte a la señora cuando salí

-Pero que preguntas haces, te avientas al lago como si nada y luego empiezas a preguntar en lugar de agradecer-me dijo la señora

Lo siento- dije-muchas gracias por salvarme

Y mi nombre no es Casandra-dijo la señora regañándome- ahora vamos a mi posada.

Cuando llegamos me ofreció unas toallas secas y prendió un fuego en su chimenea

-El baño se está calentando, hoy dormirás aquí y mañana tomaras el barco que te llevara a América.

-¿Entonces eres Casandra?, ¿o eres una hija de apolo?-pregunte de nuevo, ya que no haba mencionado tomar ningún barco.

-Ya te dije que no es mi nombre y no sé a qué te refieres con hija de apolo-dijo gruñendo

-Entonces a quien vi en mi visión no eras tú-dije- pero te pareces tanto y…

-¿Visión?, entonces tu eres la chica de moro-dijo-pero por supuesto, pelo rubio, vestimenta muy elegante para alguien que está vagando y zapatos azules.

-Bueno, no han sido mis mejores días-dije viendo mi combinación de ropa- pero porque me dijo que usted no era Casandra

-Porque ese no es mi nombre. Yo soy Hilda-dijo y saco una foto-supongo que te refieres a mi madre, aunque ella se llamaba Casilda

Tenía razón, se parecían bastante, aunque la señora Hilda tenía el pelo rubio y su madre lo tenía castaño.

-Casandra era el nombre que se puso para empezar su negocio-dijo- ella atrajo a mi padre y lo chantajeo para que le diera el Don de la profecía, pero cuando se lo dio esta se negó a cumplir su parte del trato. Obviamente la maldijo, nadie le creía nada aunque dijera la verdad, le quito el don de la profecía y me lo dio a mí, lo que solo hizo enfurecer más a mi madre.

-Woow, que buena historia-dije

-Que buena historia ni que ocho cuartos-dijo- ahora ve a bañarte y en la cena platicaremos

Cuando termine de bañarme, platicamos y me dijo que a pesar de tener el don, no podía ver claro todo y no debía decirlo todo o Zeus se enojaría con Apolo.

Al día siguiente, desperté con sobresalto, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía en una cama. Baje al comedor para despedirme de la señora Hilda.

-No te puedes ir todavía-me dijo- ven vamos a la cocina.

La seguí y cuando llegamos vi un hermoso pastel de chocolate y decía claramente "feliz cumpleaños Sarah"

-Te habías olvidado de que hoy era tu cumpleaños ¿o no?-dijo sonriendo la señora

-Es cierto, hoy cumplo 18-dije-la última vez que celebre mi cumpleaños, fue con...

-No te preocupes, ella ha de estar muy bien-dijo sirviéndome una porción de pastel-come, te compre un boleto para el crucero que te llevara a los Estados unidos. Habrá un sátiro esperándote.

-Gracias señora Hilda

-Yo solo hago lo que tu padre me pidió-dijo- ahora termina el pastel.

Al terminar de comer fuimos al muelle, me despedí y subi al barco, dentro de poco estaría en los Estados unidos, e iría al campamento mestizo


End file.
